


Christmas with the Winchesters.

by mishamig0



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishamig0/pseuds/mishamig0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters, the Novaks, a Bradbury and a Tran get together for the holidays. Happiness ensues.</p>
<p>Tell me what you think on Twitter! @destiheck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas with the Winchesters.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, considering it's almost 8am on Christmas Eve! I hope you enjoy and reviews are always welcome. :)

It’s Dean’s favourite time of the year. He loves it. The snow, the carollers, the stress, the wrapping, the decorating, the alcohol, the singing, everything. Even the Christmas sweaters. The freakin’ _ugly_ Christmas sweaters.

He puts the stockings on the fireplace, singing along to Jingle Bells as he does so, when Sam walks into the room.

“Getting in the spirit, are we?” Sam asks from the doorway, and Dean just knows he’s got a smirk plastered on his big moosey face. He turns around ready to backfire when he grins.  
“I’m not the only one! Nice sweater, Sammy. Where d’ya get it, Jess’ mom knit it for you?” Dean cackles as Sam visibly turns a beet read.  
“Shut up, jerk. I wanted to make an effort this year, what with it being Charlie’s first with us.” Dean understood that, they had met Charlie a little after February at the coffee shop on North Avenue. They had all bonded quickly, Sam and Dean both visiting frequently and finally finding out about her mother who sadly passed away the September gone. She hadn’t had any family so was suffering alone, and the Winchesters had taken it as a silent challenge to help her get through it.  
“Hey, bitch, I’m not saying anything. I, uh,” Dean flicks one of the bells on the seriously hideous sweater, “I like the 3D effect you got goin’ on!” He goes to continue decorating the chimney when a sharp slap makes contact with the back of his head. “Ow, no violence! ‘Tis the season and all.”  
Sam goes for a comeback, but just then they hear the door unlock and three very noisy brothers charge into the room. They stop abruptly and stare at Sam. “Nice sweater,” they deadpan in unison.

  
“Hey, we’re just about to decorate the tree! Go dump your gifts and shit upstairs, you know where to go,” Dean welcomes them. The three brothers grin back at him and head upstairs, returning a few minutes later and admire the grand, but bland, tree sitting in the corner.   
“I’m glad we didn’t miss it,” Castiel smiles. Dean and Cas always got on well, even at the beginning. Gabriel was…eccentric. He was loud, obnoxious but most importantly, he was loyal. He had a massive sweet tooth, like Cas, and he could pull a prank using a piece of string, a straw and a soda can.  
Michael was quieter than his siblings, but always had that look in his eye that said “I know how to kill and no one will find your body.” Him and Dean got on pretty well, and he was a man of many talents. Most hidden.  
But Castiel…he was different. He would be quiet one day, but loud the next. He would eat salad and fruit for a week, then divulge in a burger from White Castle in seconds. He was a complete mystery which was fascinating yet down right terrifying.

 

They all surrounded the tree, the fire burning and their special Christmas playlist filled their ears. Sam and Michael are in charge of sorting the baubles into a neat pattern, Gabriel’s on lights, God help them, while Dean and Cas tackle tinsel.  
“I hate tinsel,” Cas grumbled, once again trying to untangle the silver from the gold.  
“What?! It’s tinsel!” Dean exclaimed. “Not just for decoration,” he winked at Cas, who frowned in confusion.  
“I don’t understand that reference, Dean,” he sighed while Dean just grinned wider. He finally pulled the two pieces apart and the two began collecting the singular material.   
By the time they finished, Gabriel had sorted out the lights and Michael and Sam were finishing their bauble prep.  
“Let’s do this!” Gabriel cheered. He loved Christmas just as much as Dean, it was kinda great to have someone else join in your cheer.   
As they began decorating, Last Christmas played through the speakers and the five grinned in unison. And of course, began belting out Wham! Even Cas, who never took part in their sing-a-longs.   
“THE VERY NEXT DAY, YOU GAVE IT AWAYYYY.” Dean, Sam and Gabriel fake sobbed into their sleeves as they continued decorating. They wrapped tinsel all around the tree, varying from gold to silver and even some red, and Gabriel jumped up onto Sam’s shoulders to put some baubles on top of the tree when suddenly he peaked his head from the top, whispering “Merry Christmas!”   
The five men laughed at the poor attempt at a Wham! impression. Finally, the tree was gleaming with tinsel, lights and baubles with only one thing missing.  
“On you go, Castiel,” Michael smiled warmly at his brother, handing him a gold star.   
“No, Michael, it’s okay. I-I do it every year an-” Cas splutters.  
“Come on, Cas! It’s tradition!” Gabriel interjects. The four men cheer him on as he sighs and goes on his tip toes. After three failed attempts, Dean swipes him up onto his back and grins. Castiel gasps at the sudden height but places the star atop the tree, earning a cheer from the others.  
“Well, that’s that done! Hot chocolate anyone?” Michael asks, earning groans of “Yes, please” throughout the room.  
A few minutes later, Michael enters the room with a tray containing five mugs. He hands everyone a mug and joins his two brothers who are in a heated debate about which Christmas song is the greatest.  
“Michael, tell our dear Cassy here that The Pogues top all Christmas songs!” Gabriel pulls at his hair.  
“No, tell him that Bing Crosby’s White Christmas is best!” Castiel pleads, giving his older brother his puppy eyes.  
“Well boys, I’m more of a Shakin’ Stevens kinda guy, sorry to disappoint. Hey, Dean?” He calls. The older Winchester looks up from an intense game of Battleships with Sam.   
“Yeah?” He replies, focusing back on his game.  
“Which is better, Pogues or Bing?” He asks innocently, as if this answer wasn’t going to determine which of his brothers sulks for the rest of the evening.  
Dean’s eyes fly up in shock. “Dude, are you serious?! The Pogues, hands down. Best Christmas song ever released. Why?”  
Michael laughs. “No worries, man. Castiel and Gabriel here were just having a debate.”  
“I’m assuming by the glare I’m getting offa Cas that I chose the wrong one?” Dean blinks, smiling sheepishly at Cas.  
“Perhaps, however, no harm. We’ll just have to get him really drunk so he forgets all about it!” Michael stands, ruffling Cas’ hair to his disdain, and begins collecting empty mugs. “So, more hot chocolate? Or are we going for something a bit stronger?” He smirks.  
“Eggnog!” Sam suddenly cheers. “And Dean, you lose,” he grins. That explains his sudden good mood. He rises and joins Michael in the kitchen, where the remaining three men can hear giggles and whispering. They return moments later with more mugs, and Dean knows they’re gonna be wasted by the time Charlie and Kevin get here.  
Michael takes the armchair in the corner of the room while Sam and Gabriel sprawl across the couch. Dean shrugs at Cas as they squash onto the remaining armchair, earning them a look from their brothers. “What?” Dean raises an eyebrow. “There was no space left!” Sam and Gabriel turn in unison to look at the pull out chair in the corner. “No, no one sits on that. It’s a rock.” He argues.  
They turn the television on to watch Elf, another tradition of theirs since they were sixteen.

  
Two hours, many empty mugs and looping menu later, the five men are fast asleep in their respective armchairs. Kevin and Charlie walk in, about to start singing Wizzard, when they hear light snoring from the lounge. Upon entering, they see the boys fast asleep and decide that considering it’s past midnight, _“Happy Christmas Eve, Kev.” “You too, Charlie.”_ it’d be best to leave them be. The two set to work, covering Michael with a duck printed blanket much to their joy, Sam and Gabriel with a large duvet from Sam’s bedroom and Dean’s duvet for him and Cas.  
Charlie sighs, “you think they’re ever gonna realise?”  
“Maybe. I mean, Dean’s the worst when it comes to feelings, but he isn’t stupid. And Cas clearly has a thing for him.” Kevin replies, crossing his arms.  
“Hm, true. Guess we’re just gonna have to wait and hope this family gets a Christmas miracle…for once.” Charlie mutters. She goes to turn off the television and stands by Kevin.  
“Hey,” Kevin grins, “you called us family.” He wraps his arm around Charlie’s shoulder and squeezes.  
“Yeah well, I dunno, suppose you guys are.” She blushes. “Come on, bedtime!”   
The two head off to their bedrooms, longing for a good night sleep after the horrible eight hours of driving, and hope for the Christmas they deserve.

  
Sam awake with a crick in his neck and groans before realising where he is. He stretches before easing his way from the blanket and making his way to the kitchen. He’s greeted by Charlie and Kevin who he assumes arrived late last night. He’s torn from his line of thought when he notices the stifled laughter. “What is it?” He frowns.  
“Nice sweater,” they say together and burst out laughing. He looks down and noticed the reindeer for the first time. Groaning, he makes his way upstairs to shower and change. On his way out, he passes Michael who mumbles a good morning through a yawn before retreating to the kitchen for some much needed coffee.

When he returns, he finds the whole group awake and chatting over toast and coffee. He taps Dean on the shoulder who turns around and grins. “Is it time?”  
“It’s time!” The brothers race upstairs, confusing their friends.

A few minutes later, the Winchesters return, wiping tears from their eyes. The group is in awe when they see what they’re wearing. “T-those are…” Charlie begins.  
“Yup,” Sam smiles widely.  
“That’s…” Castiel tries to no avail.  
“Mhm,” Dean hums, trying not to laugh.  
“Why in God’s holy hell are you wearing matching sweaters. WITH YOUR FACES ON THEM?” Michael exclaims, laughing around a slice of toast.  
“It’s tradition!” He gets three sets of raised eyebrows from the Novaks. “Okay, starting this year.”  
“Care to elaborate?” Gabriel pushes, clearly loving the morning entertainment.  
“Basically, we’re gonna take turns each year to come up with really hideous sweaters to wear over the holidays. This was my year and uh, well here you go!” Sam explains proudly.   
The sweaters are…different. They’re both white, with small baubles hanging around the neck. The main design is Sam and Dean’s faces on each others, wearing a Santa hat and a beard with a _“Ho Ho Ho!”_ coming from their mouths. They’re impressive, but damn they’re ugly.

The rest of the day is rather boring, spent watching movies, drinking eggnog and setting presents out under the tree, much to the groups glee. When the sun disappears, they crack open all the alcohol in the house, turn the speakers up full (God bless a house in the middle of nowhere, Dean thinks) and decide the best way to enter Christmas day is full of alcohol, music and family.  
Suddenly, John Lennon pours out the speakers and they all cheer. They sing together, drunken and out of tune, but it doesn’t matter. Michael, Sam and Gabriel sway together, swinging beer bottles dangerously high while Kevin and Charlie do some kind of improv ballroom dancing around the settees. Dean sings to Cas who tries to fight the temptation, but fails and they both begin singing louder than any other.   
A few minutes later, a cheer from Gabriel brings everyone back to reality for a second. “Cassy! Guess what song it is?!” Gabriel jumps wildly as the opening piano sequence plays.  
Castiel groans and goes to sit down, but Dean grabs him. “Hey, hey,” Dean smiles warmly, “it’s Christmas. You gotta dance to this at least once. Please?” He holds out his hand to Cas who meets his eyes, full of…something.  
“Fine.” He grumbles and accepts Dean’s hand, who hauls him and starts swaying with him. Alcohol or not, it feels pretty good.

  
The beat kicks in and everyone is suddenly impossibly happier than they were a second a go. The group splits naturally. Sam, Castiel and Charlie take the male parts while Kevin, Gabriel and Dean tackle the female. When the chorus begins, they all sing in bad unison. It’s perfect.  
As the final chorus and the long outro plays , everyone comes together and begin dancing in their separate groups. No one notices how Dean and Castiel have somehow found each other in the room full of people, grinning from ear to ear. They don’t catch Dean tilting Castiel’s chin upwards or Cas’ breath hitching. They don’t even notice Dean pressing his lips to Castiel’s or the way Cas reciprocates eagerly. Maybe they notice the sudden absence from the room, but they can’t find it in them to care.


End file.
